Extensive research has identified significant differences in health services utilization and health status between majority and minority elderly populations. This proposal describes a program which will attempt to address these disparities through research and intervention studies and by better preparing researchers from minority and majority populations to conduct research which will ameliorate these disparities. Four projects are to be conducted during the course of this program: 1) Eliminating disparities in Adult Immunization (Zimmerman); 2) Patient-Provider Communication Regarding Cancer Screening (Trauth); 3) An Intervention Evaluation Study to Control Lipid Disorders and Hypertension in African-American Males (Whittle); and 4) Using Oral Histories to Improve Patient-Provider Interaction (Block). In addition, much attention will be given across the projects to issues of cultural sensitivity and communication. A Training, Education and Community Partnership Care will assure collaboration with minority providers and populations.